Copper used in interconnects for integrated circuit technology benefits from a diffusion barrier to prevent degradation of conductivity and other properties of the copper interconnect and the integrated circuit in general. The use of a diffusion barrier for interconnects, however, may impact the resistivity of the interconnect as downscaling causes interconnect trenches to reduce in size because the diffusion barrier would encompass a higher percentage of the available space.